Within mechanical devices, there is often a need to join items together. For example, it is common to join planar surfaces at right angles to one another. This has been accomplished in the past using structures of varying complexity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,568 (the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference) illustrates a relatively complex structure for joining items together at right angles that uses screws and bolts.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,966 (the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference) discusses that a fastener can be inserted into an opening in order to join plates together. Other efforts have been directed to cut outs and blocking slots whereby plates can be assembled together without the need for screws or bolts (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,276, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference).
Additionally, different connection devices have used various inserts (some of which are threaded) to create an appropriate connector device (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,076,596 and 5,683,197, the complete disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference). Also, other connecting structures have used drop-in slots that hold and retain nuts to allow bolts and screws to be joined to the connector structures (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,788, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference).
However, such conventional connection devices require the use of brackets, bolts, frames, and similar structures which increases the cost, complexity, and weight of the structure. The embodiments discussed below address these issues by using a simplified, lightweight, and inexpensive structure that utilizes a threaded insert having slots that fit within the opening of one plate and allow the first plate to be joined to a second plate at a right angle to the first plate by the use of a threaded member, such as a screw, bold, etc. This structure avoids the use of brackets, bolts, frames, and similar structures that are required conventionally and therefore saves cost, weight, and simplifies assembly.
Embodiments herein provide a structure that includes two plates (planar plates) joined at right angles to one another. Thus, the structure includes a one plate (a “first” plate) and another plate (a “second” plate) that are joined to one another.
The first plate has a non-round opening (first opening) and can include tabs extending from one end (a first end) of the first plate. The second plate has a round opening and/or a notch, depending upon implementation. The second plate can also include tab openings on opposite sides of the round opening, again depending upon implementation. If a notch is used, the notch is positioned along an edge of the second plate (positioned along a second end of the second plate).
When the first and second plates are connected, the optional tabs are optionally positioned within the optional tab openings, a first end of the first plate being connected to the second end of the second plate. A locking structure is positioned within the first opening, the round opening, and the notch (if used). The locking structure connects the first plate to the second plate.
The locking structure comprises a threaded member (screw, bolt, etc.) and a threaded insert. The threaded insert is a cube-shaped threaded structure and can have planar sides (can be a four-sided, six-sided, eight-sided, etc. structure); can have curved sides; or can have a combination of curved sides and planar sides.
If the notch embodiment is used, the threaded insert includes a post that fits through the round opening and the threaded member is positioned within the notch. If the notch embodiment is not used, the threaded member fits through the round opening. In either embodiment, a threaded opening within the threaded insert has threads corresponding to threads on the threaded member, and the threaded member fits screwably within the threaded opening. In other words, the threaded member is screwed into the threaded insert.
Further, the post and the threaded member are sized to fit through the round opening of the second plate. Also, the threaded member is sized to fit within the notch of the second plate.
The first opening comprises two continuous rectangular openings (is an irregularly shaped rectangular opening having two different sized rectangular portions). One of the rectangular openings (a “first” rectangular opening or portion) is larger than the other (“second”) rectangular opening or portion. The second rectangular opening is positioned closer to the first end of the first plate than the first rectangular opening.
The exterior surface of the threaded insert has at least two exterior slots. The first rectangular opening is sized larger than the exterior surface of the threaded insert to allow the threaded insert to be placed within, and removed from the first rectangular opening. However, the smaller second rectangular opening is sized smaller than the exterior surface of the threaded insert, but larger than the exterior slots of the threaded insert. Therefore, the second rectangular opening fits within and is held by the exterior slots of the threaded insert. In other words, the exterior slots of the threaded insert are guided by and slide along the edges of the second rectangular opening. The exterior slots are on planar sides of the threaded insert that are perpendicular to a planar side in which the threaded opening is located. Further, the threaded member maintains the threaded insert within the second rectangular opening.
These and other features are described in, or are apparent from, the following detailed description.